


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by wheniamqueenx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, it was originally posted on Livejournal last year. http://ghostofasonnet.livejournal.com/

Harry groans himself awake against the sun light coming through the curtain, he can feel a weight beside him, breath ghosting warm and damp against his neck.  
  
Zayn makes a responding "hmmpf?" sound and Harry wriggles back against him.  
  
The feeling of the length of Harry's back pressed just so against his torso, pert bum pressing against his hipbones, so near and yet so far from his crotch, has Zayn waking up just that bit more. His smirk slow and spreading against Harry's skin.  
  
"Mmm, Harry..." Zayn murmurs against his ear, voice low and grumbling, catching up with the day.  
  
He tightens his arms around Harry's slim waist, rocking slowly against him.  
  
"Wanna suck you off," he says.  
  
Harry laughs groggily in return, "give us a min..." but as Zayn's hands trail down his torso, he knows it will be more like a few seconds.  
  
Playfully, Zayn pulls the elastic of Harry's boxers against his abdomen, biting Harry's neck just as he whimpers. Harry pulls away slightly before turning so he can peer at Zayn through half open eyelids. He notes the slight soft puffiness under Zayn's eyes, his hair flat to his head, half stuck to the pillow. Harry reaches out a finger to lazily stroke under his eyes, it seems to amuse and fluster Zayn all at once, ducking his head before leaning forwards to lazily stroke and drag his lips against Harry's, huffing little breaths against them.  
  
They slowly adjust till their legs are slotted with one another’s, the material of their boxer catching, just so. Zayn's fingers press and rub along Harry's hipbones till they find his waistband, hooking into it and matter-of-factly pulling the boxers down, only managing to get them over his bum with their legs still tangled. It's enough that he can now feel Harry's cock slowly getting harder and harder against his stomach, responding to every movement and touch, it's almost scarily intimate like this.   
  
Zayn looks down between them, slipping his hand in between Harry’s dick and his own stomach, and pressing it against the other boy’s own abs. Cupping and stroking him as he speaks, causing Harry to let out a sigh, eyes slipping shut. Zayn seemingly luxuriating in just the feel of him,   
  
“Fuck, Harry, your cock...” Zayn mutters half under his breath, but this close, it's impossible to miss.   
  
Harry lets out a little gasp, Zayn has never been so upfront about how much he likes a part of Harry's physical form before and it jolts him. Zayn seems to catch himself and flush a bit, so Harry smiles at him kindly, hand carding though his hair, breeching the space between them to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
Suddenly he surges up, pushing gently at Harry’s shoulder till he flops onto his back, Zayn climbs on top of him, smiling proudly. Immediately starting to drag his tongue along Harry’s collarbones, slowly trailing down his body as he watches Harry’s chest slowly heave. _It’s like he’s committing the taste of his skin to memory_ , Harry giggles, overwhelmed by the thought for a minute. Zayn bites at a nipple in response.   
  
“Fuck, _Zayn_ …” Breathy and unhinged with laughter, the cotton sheet slips down Zayn’s back and he arches it slightly. And Harry trails his fingers down the newly exposed skin, dragging the sheets down, till he can see the curve of Zayn’s bum.   
  
“Beautiful,” Harry says, almost hums it to himself.  
  
He sees Zayn’s body go slightly taut but then he loosens again and continues his journey. Lapping at the fine hairs leading to Harry’s cock.   
  
Harry whimpers as Zayn drags his eyes up to watch his hair spill across the white pillow as he turns his head slightly, eyes half closed. Zayn smiles at the sight before licking a line along the underside of his cock and closing his lips round the head. He instantly moans around him, satisfied, his eyes slipping shut. He could get lost in this, just listening to the little sounds Harry makes, they are more breath than noise in the morning, and it’s just as much of a turn on, if not more.  
  
He wraps his hand firmly around his base, reveling in the weight on him and how it pulses under his palm as he slides his tongue in and around his slit . Pulling away briefly to spit on his hand, and twist and stroke his cock whilst his mouth lingers down to suck a bite to his inside of his thigh, it makes Harry yelp and Zayn chuckles breath ghosting over Harry's balls, making the yelp turn into a drawn out moan. When Zayn next swipes his thumb over his tip, he feels a bead of precome.   
  
“Zayn, can you just… Please.”  
  
Harry is instantly begging , too tired for games. If this was another time, they’d draw out this out for ages. And sometimes Zayn would end up being the one begging instead. Harry was sneaky like that. He knew all his weakness, and sometimes, that scared the older boy. But that was another more complicated thing, for another time. For now Zayn rolls his eyes opening his mouth and encasing half of Harry’s dick with the warm wet heat of it in one move. It makes the Zayn choke and he breathes harshly out of his nose, a he hollows his cheeks and sucks more firmly making heat coil tightly, and quicker than Harry was expecting this early in the morning.   
  
The younger boy attempts to pry his eyelids back open, watching the way Zayn's lips curve, pink and soft around his cock. His long fingers tangling in Zayn’s hair, but instead of pulling, playing with tufts of it, pressing it against his forehead. He feels something flutter in his chest as Zayn’s eyes open at that point, and he looks directly at Harry, slowing, but not stilling his movements. Harry lets his hand wonder to some hair just beside his ear and Zayn’s eyes slip back shut as he attempts to take in even more of his cock.   
  
Zayn relaxes his lips slightly to move his tongue into action, hand gently cupping and rolling one of Harry’s balls. He can’t stop the tiny shifts of his hips but they’re slow, working in time with Zayn’s mouth and hand, and Zayn just smiles around his length and goes with it. He pulls up, stroking with his tongue as he goes, hand pumping as he regards Harry.   
  
“You gonna come, babe.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah…” hips thrusting into the tight circle of Zayn’s fist.   
  
“Where?” Zayn asks. Harry looks back at him, how soft and open he looks like this, it takes him a second to decide.   
  
“Your face.”  
  
Zayn snorts, “dirty boy,” but he definitely doesn’t sound turned off by the idea, and Harry looks where he’s grinding his hips into the sheets, the way his cheeks are flushed.   
  
Zayn licks his lips and starts pumping him faster, twisting just right on the upstroke, nuzzling his cheek against the head in a way that is disarmingly sweet and yet ridiculously erotic. So erotic that it sets Harry off, and the first spurt of come paints Zayn’s cheekbone beautifully. The older boy seems to revel in the sensation of the hot liquid hitting his flesh, spreading the head of Harry’s cock along his face as he works him through the waves of his orgasm, the final pulse of come clinging to his bottom lip, which he draws in instantly and sucks.   
  
Harry, sloppy and still languid from orgasm, drags Zayn back up his body, licking into his mouth, dragging his fingers through the come on his face, reaching down to grab his cock where it’s hard and leaking. It takes only a few well angled tugs until Zayn is coming onto his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry groans into his mouth as he feels the come dribble down his abs. He runs a hand up Zayn’s back once again, pulling back to look at him once more so he can hold on to this morning for the rest of their busy day. Harry sighs, knowing they’ll have to move eventually, not sure of when they might even have time to do this again. But for now, he kisses Zayn again, smiling and sliding uncoordinatedly against him, turning it into a fit of giggles. 


End file.
